magicarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Mana
Mana is Magic: The Gathering's principal resource. Mana Mana is used to cast spells and activate abilities. Each spell or ability will specify the amount and color of mana required to cast or activate it. The most common way to obtain mana is by tapping lands, each land type produces 1 mana of a specific color when it is tapped unless the card text specifies otherwise. There are also spells which can generate mana through activated or triggered abilities. See Colors for more information on the colors of mana. Mana colors are often abbreviated to a single letter, for example U is the abbreviation for blue mana. Tapping lands or activating a mana ability does not use the stack, and so cannot be countered or responded to by either player. Other spells such as instants or sorceries that add mana to a player's mana pool, use the stack and can be countered. Note that colorless mana is specific to the Oath of the Gatewatch set, which is not in the MTG Arena game, however there are some cards in the game that have abilities that generate colorless mana. Comprehensive Rules Converted Mana Cost Many rules and abilities refer to the Converted Mana Cost (abbreviated CMC) of a card. The CMC of a card is calculated by converting each colored mana symbol in the spell's cost to 1, then adding the results to the generic mana cost of the spell. The card pages for each card have an entry specifying the CMC of that card. For spells with in the mana cost, when it is on the stack, equals whatever value was chosen for it when it was put on the stack. In any other location, equals 0. The CMC of land cards is always 0. For split cards such as the CMC is the total of the CMC of both halves of the card. Comprehensive Rules Hybrid Mana Hybrid mana was introduced to Magic: The Gathering Arena with the Guilds of Ravnica set.Guilds of Ravnica Mechanics, wizards.com, September 4, 2018 A spell with hybrid mana in its casting cost can be payed with either one color or the other displayed in the mana symbol. Spells that have hybrid mana in their casting cost are called Hybrid Cards. :Example: the casting cost of is . The caster of this spell can spend either , or to pay for it. The same is true for card abilities which require hybrid mana. :Example: 's second abiliy says " , , Sacrifice Dimir Locket: Draw two cards." The controller of Dimir Locket can spend any combination of and to pay for its cost. Regardless of what colored mana a player spends when casting a Hybrid Card, the card always has all colors which appear in the casting costs. This can often be indicated in the colors of the card frame. :Example: can be cast for either or . Even if it was cast for it remains a green (and white) creature. Comprehensive Rules References Category:Game concept